


Expecting Death

by NeonDomino



Series: Maruader Era Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Previous Regulus/Bartemius Crouch Jr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: Barty was ready to die, but at the last moment plans changed.
Series: Maruader Era Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001874
Kudos: 5





	Expecting Death

**Author's Note:**

> **Written in 2014**

* * *

Barty sank down to the floor of his cell. The same four walls he had been staring at for six, or was it seven months?

He couldn't even stand anymore. His muscles were weak. Not that he needed to stand as there were only four paces across his cell each way. It's not like he had space to walk around.

His body ached.

He barely felt the Dementors anymore. They sucked the happiness away, leaving only the misery, but that had already happened before Barty arrived here. Losing his Regulus had left him broken. Where was the happiness for the Dementors to suck away? His happiness was gone the moment Regulus had disappeared from his bed, leaving him alone.

He knew where Regulus went. He had heard Regulus muttering about it that night as he slept. When Regulus didn't return for him, Barty knew it was because he was dead. He knew Regulus would have done everything to get back to Barty otherwise.

Barty should have gone with him. Regulus should have woken him up to say goodbye, and he would have done anything to keep his lover safe. Even if it meant heading into unknown dangers and risking his life.

As Barty lay in his cell feeling the life slowly leave his body, he thought about being reunited with Regulus. Death didn't sound like such a bad option, in fact it was the opposite. It was what he needed. Things grew dark and his eyes shut. He didn't fear his approaching death.

He was ready.

When his eyes opened again he was back home in his old room. For a moment he assumed it was all a dream.

Until he saw Winky and his father, and saw the expression on his father's face.

"Why am I here?" Barty rasped, his throat sore from lack of use. He should be dead. He should be with Regulus.

"Your mother was dying," his father replied coldly. "She begged for this. For you to have your freedom."

Barty stared at his father. Freedom was the last thing he was getting with this decision that his parents had made. Death would have been his only freedom.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> **[So… this is my tumblr... come say hi!](https://neondomino.tumblr.com) **


End file.
